


Танцы в разных плоскостях

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Fannni



Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bromance, Care, Dancing, Fluff, Friendship, Gavotte, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, UST, hints of relationships, jealous of Crowley, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: У Кроули пунктик по поводу гавота. И по поводу Азирафаэля, танцующего гавот, тоже. А особенно — по поводу Азирафаэля, танцующего гавот в том самом клубе для настоящих мужчин.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Танцы в разных плоскостях

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф, безудержный и беспощадный. Работа из цикла "Поговори со мною, ангел!"

— Кроули…

— Извини, ангел. Извини. Был неправ. Вспылил. Больше не повторится.

— Но почему ты убежал?

— Ангел! Я же говорю, что был неправ. Сорвался. Сглупил. Прости. Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было, ладно?

— Я не хотел бы тебя снова обидеть. Случайно, просто потому, что не понимаю.

— А я не хотел бы об этом больше говорить. И слышать. И знать. И… и вообще.

— Почему?

— Потому что… Просто потому что не хочу.

— Это не ответ. И я давно заметил, что ты как-то странно реагируешь на любые упоминания гавота. Вот и сейчас, когда этот милый мальчик попросил меня научить его…

— Ангел! Я же уже извинился! И пообещал вести себя прилично. Хочешь, чтобы я еще и перед тем юным наглецом извинился?

— Нет.

— Вот и прекрасно. Потому что я бы все равно не стал. Ладно, проехали.

— Я тебя чем-то обидел?

— Нет!

— Я тебя чем-то обидел. Понять бы еще — чем.

— Ангел, пожалуйста… все в порядке! Все и правда в порядке.

— Нет. Я же вижу, что тебе больно.

— Ну вот и не будем об этом больше.

— Нет. Я, наверное, и так тянул слишком долго, потому что боялся обидеть, а надо было давно... Почему ты ушел? Что я сделал не так?

— Ангел, послушай… Я говорил, что приму любой твой выбор… Любое решение. Любое, ангел! И я не отрекаюсь от тех своих слов. Любое. Это тебя ни к чему не обязывает, понимаешь? Ты свободен и можешь развлекаться любыми способами. Как тебе нравится. Как угодно. И с… с кем угодно, ангел! Я не… не претендую, слышишь? Ни… ни на что. Нравится тебе г-гавот — да ради Гос-с-с… С-с-сат… да кого угодно ради! Только… только можно делать это не так… демонстративно. Не… не у меня на глазах. Я ведь не так уж и много прошу, правда, ангел?

— Тебе не нравится гавот?

— Нгк… Нравится.

— Ясно. Значит, тебе не нравится, как его танцую я. Неудобно вышло… Я-то думал, что неплохо освоил, гордился даже...

— Ох, ангел… Ты отлично танцуешь! В том-то и дело, что мне нравится! Очень нравится. Слишком…

— Тогда... почему ты ушел?

— Ангел… Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Ладно, ладно… Я… Я просто не хочу знать, с кем ты танцуешь. Гавот или брейк-данс — неважно, просто не хочу, ясно? Но г-гавот особенно. Даже не… нкг-горизонтальный. Не хочу видеть, как ты обнимаешь их за талии, как сияет твое лицо, твоя улыбка… твои глаза… Не хочу! Как они к тебе прижимаются с обеих сторон, и их руки, их лица… Не хочу, ясно?! У меня и так слишком богатое воображение, не надо его подпитывать, ангел! Мне одного того твоего клуба с танцами для настоящих мужчин хватило выше…

— Эм-м… Кроули… Мы все еще говорим о гавоте? О танце?

— О… нем. Да. Извини.

— Кроули… Это ты извини. Я больше не буду. В смысле, больше не буду его танцевать, раз это тебя так расстраивает. Ни с кем. Обещаю.

— Ангел, нет! Пожалуйста! Я… Я же вовсе не это имел в виду! Я не хочу лишать тебя удовольствий!

— Вот еще глупости какие. Что же это за удовольствие, от которого больно другим?

— Ангел…

— Не спорь. Я уже решил. И вовсе ты меня ничего не лишаешь: я всегда могу потанцевать и один. Или... с тобой. Хм? Ты ведь мне не откажешь?

— Ангел…

— Хотя… гавот, конечно, танец хороший и для настоящих мужчин, но для него требуются трое. Да и у тебя с ним связаны негативные ассоциации… Так что начинать, наверное, лучше все-таки не с него. Как ты смотришь на вальс, мой дорогой? Или есть еще танго. Или этот, который танцуют лежа...

— Нгк…

(Осторожно, после задумчивой паузы):

— Ангел… А ты уверен, что мы с тобой говорим все еще о… танцах?

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
